


Holding hands

by Kitsune18



Series: Two become one [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Post KH 3, Roxas is by his side, Roxas is so shy and precious, Sora is scared, i'm sorry i'm bad at titles, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune18/pseuds/Kitsune18
Summary: "This is real, Sora, and if you don’t want to believe in yourself, at least believe in me.”“Alright, I trust you. But,” he took a deep breath, trying to muster up all the courage he could (what was a fight against a horde of Heartless compared to that, after all?) “can I hold your hand? I want to feel that you’re real.”





	Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the second fic of the prompt collection, yay! This time the prompt was "Can I hold your hand?", so I tried to imagine Sora's thoughts and his relationship with Roxas after KH 3 events, now that they can have a normal life again.  
> I'm still a bit rusted and I need to get some practice, but hopefully I'll improve someday. I'd like to thank my wonderful and super supportive friend (and beta) as always.  
> P.s. English is not my first language, sorry for possible mistakes.

The final battle against Xehanort was now over. Heartless and Nobodies were just a bad and distant memory and worlds, now in peace, were not threatened any longer.

His friends were safe and sound, and Sora couldn’t have asked for better. And yet, he felt that something wasn’t just right.

He spent so much time fighting against enemies who just kept growing stronger and looking for his best friends that now that situation looked _unreal_ to him.

Not that he wasn’t happy, it was quite the opposite. Being able to be with them everyday without having to fear that the psycho of the moment could have taken them apart for who knows what crazy reason was a dream, but, in his heart, Sora knew that this wasn’t enough.

And then, there was Roxas.

Roxas was the most tangible proof that all of that actually happened and it wasn’t just a nightmare, because every time he looked at him, Sora found himself thinking “Roxas exists _thanks to me_ ”. And each time he felt like a hypocrite.

He wasn’t lying when he said that the boy deserved to be his own person and to live the life he wanted, but just the fact that Roxas probably existed thanks to him made him feel special, as if the other was somehow… _his own_.

Since Xehanort had been defeated, Sora and Roxas had spent lots of time together. Roxas practically knew everything about him and, although it was the same for Sora, since the other shared all of his memories with him, Sora kept asking him questions and he never grew tired of listening to Roxas’ adventures.

He wanted to know him for real, and not just through memories.

But sometimes he couldn’t realize that Roxas was really there with him, _physically_. There were times when he found himself praying that all of that was real, that it wasn’t just a projection of his heart or the umpteenth trick of that crazy old man. He was scared of waking up in his bed, in who knows which world, and find out that Roxas was still trapped in his heart.

“Living in your heart isn’t that bad, trust me. Xion, Ventus and I really felt safe, and it was nice watching you fight, worry, laugh and _live_. It was like we never were alone”, Roxas confessed once.

And just because they had been one thing for a very long time, Sora knew that Roxas could have understood him better than anyone.

That’s how one day, as they were sitting on the shore, absent-mindedly throwing stones in the water, Sora decided to open up to him.

“You know, sometimes I think that all of this isn’t real. Aqua, Terra and Ven are together again, Xion is back with us, Lea, Naminé, Riku and Kairi are safe and…” he paused, as if he wanted to hear the sound of the stone hitting the water, “you and me. What if this is just a dream? And if Xehanort had actually lured me into another trap? Roxas I don’t…I don’t understand. How I’m supposed to know if all of this is real? “

Roxas didn’t say anything for a few moments, trying to find the best words to answer him, to reassure him.

“I feel the same. The Organization, Axel, Xion, my days at Twilight Town and the time I spent in your heart. Now that it’s over, I still can’t believe that all of that really happened. Yet, here we are. We survived, and now we have to make up for lost time and live our lives. This is real, Sora, and if you don’t want to believe in yourself, at least believe in me.”

Sora looked away from the water and stared at Roxas, that was smiling at him. He definitely made the right choice trusting him, and now he felt even lighter knowing that there was someone who felt the same.

And what was that strange feeling in his chest? “Alright, I trust you. But,” he took a deep breath, trying to muster up all the courage he could (what was a fight against a horde of Heartless compared to that, after all?) “can I hold your hand? I want to feel that you’re real.”

Roxas didn’t speak, but he slowly placed his hand on his own. Sora closed his eyes and intertwined their fingers together.

_Damn_ if he was real. He could feel his warmth, and he realized that the other boy was slightly trembling.

Curious, he opened his eyes and looked at Roxas again, who was now facing the opposite direction. Sora noticed his ears and neck and… _woah, is he blushing?_

And, once again, he felt special.

“You’ll never leave me, right?”

“No, never.”

“Promise me you won’t disappear again.”

“I promise. And you won’t disappear once more as well, understood?”

Sora hugged him tightly. Although all his uncertainties, he was sure that at least their feelings were real. And he was absolutely fine with that.

Roxas hugged him back and whispered in his ear, “I know that you miss being everybody’s hero, but you will always be _mine_.”

He was _so_ in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon of mine is that Roxas meets again with Xion in Sora's heart. He has to deal with his resemblance with Ven and his doubts and fears when he sees him, but the three of them eventually become good friends. Also, Ven and Xion know about Roxas' crush for Sora and they always cheer for him.
> 
> I hope you liked this story. If you want, leave a kudos or a comment, that would make me very happy!
> 
> My twitter account: @Kitsune_18
> 
> The prompt list I used for this fic: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you


End file.
